


HISHE - Holocrons of Fate

by Justlovemyslash



Series: How It Should Have Ended [6]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Holocrons of Fate, M/M, Star Wars Force Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justlovemyslash/pseuds/Justlovemyslash
Summary: What is known can't be unknown!  Why are there all these warnings if nobody listens!
How HOF should have ended





	1. Across the Universe

Thick darkness all around him. He was afraid to move. "Fear is a path to the dark side" Kanan had told him repeatedly, so he dropped into the Force to find a path out of the void. He felt pulled one direction but that's not how the Light side of the Force works. The Light illuminates it doesn't pull. He knew he should resist the pull but the more he tried to ignore it the more insistent the pull became.

So he waited. 

Eventually he heard Yoda's voice. "A challenge, life long is it, not to bend fear into aggression." 

So he resisted the urge to move. Instead he confronted his fears of the dark in the dark. He knew there was a great lesson here. So he waited.

And waited

And waited.

He cleared his mind and time lost all meaning. He was moving through space but his body was still. In the distance he saw a system. It looked like any other system, but this one had two suns. 

Far away, he heard his two Masters calling to him, but the voices were too distant. His bond with the Light Master was stronger and he felt the message without hearing it. 

Come back to me.

Ezra knew it was time to go. That he shouldn't witness anymore than this distant binary system. But he stayed a moment too late and the Force showed him the answer to his question of how to destroy the Sith.

He was suddenly looking across the horizon at those same two suns, but there was someone before him hidden in the glare. He couldn't see him with his eyes, but it didn't matter because he could see him in the Force. 

Somehow, the boy saw him, too. And in that moment, they knew each other completely.

Then everything went blinding white, and he was hurled backward from the two holocrons. He was back! Back with his two Masters. Then the darkness took him again.

When he woke, he was relieved to feel Maul's presence gone and his Light Master beside him, helping him to stand. When he grabbed Kanan's hands, his fingers felt unusually cold and he could swear he saw ice crystals in his beard. He started to ask Kanan what happened, but then all of his friends were there and he was so happy to see them safe that he forgot to ask.

It was difficult to lie to them about what he saw, but the less people who knew the truth the better. Ezra had a horrible feeling that he had interfered in something sacred, something destined. The Force vision wasn't what he expected. He expected to be taught some kind of ancient anti-Sith spell or perhaps find a hidden Jedi Master or a secret weapon. But Force bonding with a boy on a distant dessert planet was the last thing he expected to happen.


	2. Broken

Ezra was standing with his friends on the station staring at the two shattered holocrons at his feet and he felt like a complete ass. Not only was he lying to his friends about his Force vision, but he just realized that he had destroyed his master’s holocron. He was sure that Kanan, through their Force bond, could feel that he was lying. He would have to confess what really happened as soon as he understood it himself. His bond with the boy on the desert planet was deeper than any connection he had ever experienced. For a brief moment, he was the boy and the boy was him. How do you explain that to someone?

“Kanan, I’m sorry about your holocron.” Ezra said sadly as he kneeled and picked up a few pieces of the broken devices. “But I can make this right. We can use a holo-recorder and recreate all of the lessons. I’m sure between the two of us, we can remember everything.”

“We are Jedi, Ezra, we don’t have possessions so the holocron was not mine. But you are right, we need to preserve what knowledge we can.” Kanan said as he offered a hand up from the floor.

“After all, you never know when we might find someone who needs training.” Ezra said, sounding uncharacteristically certain.  
There was a round of hugs and Zeb slapped him on the back extra hard as the other’s started to leave. The moment they were all gone, Kanan turned to him and asked “So what did you really see?”

“I’ll answer that question if you tell me why you have icicles in your beard and spots of frostbite on your ears.” Ezra countered.

Kanan reached up to touch his ears, looking worried, feeling for patches of damaged skin. "Let's get to the ship, there is a med kit there." Ezra said as they started walking back to the hanger.

They had a lot to talk about.


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Bridger to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter

Kanan only needed some minor first aid but tending to his wounds gave Ezra some time to process what just happened in his Force vision. He couldn't find anything for Kanan to sit on, so his Master sat on the floor and Ezra knelt beside him. Thankfully, their ship's med kit had a few small containers of bacta gel.

"He pushed me out of the airlock." Kanan admitted as Ezra applied the healing gel to the frostbite on his ears.

"What!?!" Ezra couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What a pile of poodoo!!"

"That isn't the worst of it. He was going to kill the others even though we gave him everything he wanted. I got there just in time to save them. Another moment and we would have lost them all." Kanan sounded tired as he told his story.

"He wouldn't have left this station alive if he had harmed any of you." Ezra promised, his voice a flat calm. Kanan didn't feel a shred of anger or hate so he couldn't help but feel proud of his padawan for controlling his emotions. 

Kanan reached up to touch his ear and Ezra batted his hand away. "Don't! You'll wipe the gel off. The skin needs to heal."

"Fine, Dr. Bridger."

"Let's go home." Ezra said as he rose and then pulled his Master off the floor. 

"That sounds like a great idea." Kanan was already headed toward the A wing as Ezra closed the med kit. Once again he had to marvel at how well his Master had adjusted to his sightlessness. "And during our flight back you can tell me all about your vision."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come very soon. :)


	4. Bonds

As the ship entered hyperspace, Ezra felt his Master's reassuring hand on his shoulder from the back seat. He still wasn't ready to talk about his experience, but he knew that he needed to tell his Master what happened. Kanan always made him feel better. The touch of Kanan's hand was soothing, and Ezra closed his eyes as he felt the stress drain from his body. He took a deep breath and chose his words carefully.

"It wasn't a vision." Ezra said as he reached up and laid his hand over his Master's. "I didn't just see him."

"See who?" Kanan asked, not understanding what Ezra was saying.

"Luke." Ezra didn't know how he knew he boy's name, the knowledge was just there.

"Wait. You asked the Force how to defeat the Sith and you saw a boy?" Kanan had heard about the prophecy of the Chosen One who would being balance to the Force. But like all prophecies it was very vague. Could Ezra have seen this Chosen One?

"It wasn't like that. I didn't just see him, I was him. And he was me." Ezra whispered as if he was revealing a secret. 

Kanan now understood why Ezra had been so secretive about his vision and so stressed about what he saw. "That is a very special bond, very rare."

"Rare? What do you mean? What happened to us?" Ezra thought about the boy as he said 'us' and wondered what Luke was doing now. Was he sleeping, because when he reached out for him in the Force all he could feel was a warm, hazy contentment.

Kanan didn't know how to tell his padawan that he had somehow created a mate bond with this boy. Ezra deserved to know the truth, so he was going to have to explain.

"Not all Force sensitive beings become Jedi." Kanan explained falling into his teacher voice. "There are entire species who didn't agree to give their children to the Order. And sometimes, two Force sensitive would meet and they would form a bond like the one you're describing." Kanan could feel the relief washing over Ezra as he talked.

"So this has happened before?"

"Yes, quite frequently actually. The two people are bonded so closely that they feel like one being. That is how you felt?"

"How we feel." Ezra corrected. "Yes, that is how we feel."


	5. Ah, young love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra gets chatty.

Kanan reached out in the Force using the bond he shared with Ezra as his teacher. He was relieved to find that Ezra's new bond with the other boy didn't interfere with the bond he had been forging with his padawan. He could feel a strong swirl of emotions within Ezra, so he projected calm, love and acceptance to the younger man through the Force. Ezra's disturbance was only natural given the trauma they had just experienced, but there were also feelings of embarrassment and distress in the mix of emotions. "Don't be upset. I assure you mate bonds are perfectly natural. Though they aren't usually forged the way you formed it."

"Mate bond? But Jedi don't."

"Form attachments?" Kanan finished for him. "Yes, that's true. But even Jedi Masters don't completely understand everything about the Force. We must trust in the Force and follow the path it illuminates for us." Kanan felt some of Ezra's anxiety drain away.

"Well this particular path leads me to a beautiful blond boy named Luke. Not a bad path to follow." 

Kanan couldn't help but laugh as well as feel a little jealous. He acknowledged the natural emotion and then dismissed it, knowing that it was one of the quick paths to darkness. He had chose to return to the Order, and that meant no mate for him. But he had Ezra and his crew mates, and that was enough for him.

"He must be asleep, because he feels peaceful right now. He felt so sad before." Ezra explained, sounding sad himself. 

Kanan could sense Ezra's excitement, typical of all young lovers, and braced himself for a long flight. Ezra didn't disappoint as he continued to chatter.

"I don't know where he is, but it was so hot and dry there even at sunset. Maybe when we get back, we can pull up some star chart holos and I can try to find him. How many binary systems can there be? I wonder why he was so sad. And lonely. He had family there, but not...not parents. Uncle and aunt." Ezra said, sounding sad again. "He's an orphan, too, I think?"

"How can you know so much about him, but not know where he is?" Kanan wondered aloud.

"I'm sure I'll figure it out. It isn't like people sit around thinking about their home world."

"Good point. So what else do you know about him?"

"He wants to leave home. It is almost all he thinks about. So many of his friends are leaving. Biggs is leaving, going to the Imperial Academy. But his Uncle won't let him go. He says he needs Luke's help but he is lying. There is something he isn't telling Luke. Some dark secrete." 

"We'll find him, Force willing." Kanan said patting Ezra on the shoulder.

"Yes. We will."


End file.
